Reborn VS Iemitsu
by Ochie94
Summary: It's supposed to be not so simple fight between a CEDEF Boss and a Hitman-Tutor. But with a little twist of idea even a Boss's watch breaking fight can turn into fight between a father and a tutor-soon to be son in law. R27


**Title:** Reborn VS Iemitsu

 **Disclaimer:** Reborn: this dame-author will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its character. Even she can't make better title.. *raises his gun* she could die, here and now.

Me: wa-wai-wait! What are you doing? *panic as the gun pointed at me* if you kill me now, the story won't start!

Reborn: Tch. Fine. *walk away* I'll kill you when this story is finished.

Me: What? *desperately searching for hiding place*

Tsuna: *sweatdropped* Well, as Reborn had said Ochie94 will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters. But she did own her idea for this one-shot. Oh wait.. or not?

Me: ...Tsu-chan... T^T

 **Warning:** failed attempt at Humor, Adult!Reborn, Reborn's gentleness, Iemitsu's overprotective, bizarre idea

 **Rated:** K

 **Pairing:** R27

 **Summary:** It's supposed to be not so simple fight between a CEDEF Boss and a Hitman-Tutor. But with a little twist of idea even a Boss's watch breaking fight can turn into fight between a father and a tutor-soon to be son in law. R27

 **AN:** A parody of Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga! Taken from Arcobaleno Curse Arc Chapter 370!

This idea has struck my head since years ago~~ but, I finally let it out just now~~ XD

 _A small explanation about this story_ : the flow of the story, like movement, pose and something like that will follow the original work of Amano Akira-sensei. But the content of the conversations will not.

Just another note for this story, Let's just say that the Arcobaleno Curse didn't make the Strongest Seven stuck in Baby Form. Instead they aren't aging :D

Here's the story! Please enjoy!

"HIIIIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as he saw how big the stone his father had pulled from the ground was. Quite far from the battle arena, two Rain Arcobaleno sat side by side, watching as the battle unfolded before them.

"That Iemitsu...He's not serious about that. If he really wanted to break that boss watch, he'd have it broken for sure by now." Lal said as she observed the situation.

"I think he wants to tell Tsuna something...Who'd have thought he'd be so terrible at stuff like this..." Colonello added, sighing at the blond man's antic.

With monotone voice and indifferent face, Iemitsu said, "You're gonna be needing a paramedic." And with that, he let the big stone fall upon Tsuna.

"Without being in dying will mode..." It caught Lal and Colonello off guard and worry. They stood up as the stone was thrown.

"That's gonna crush him!" Colonello said between gritted teeth.

Tsuna's scream pierced through the night sky. Closing his eyes and bringing his hands to his head, he didn't notice a gun was aimed at the stone.

*BANG*

A loud crack sound followed the shot. The big stone was broken into smaller pieces. Tsuna screamed again as the pieces rained on him, still not noticing the gun shots, while Lal, Collonello and Iemitsu's attention was on the continuous sound of firing. The once big stone was turned into small rocks, some of it even made a word: CHAOS. The pieces rained down around Tsuna, none of them particularly big.

"There's only one person that could possibly..." Lal's words were continued by Colonello. "...Pull off a feat like that."

The silhouette of a tall man clad in black suit and black fedora stepped into the battlefield, the curly sideburns, which were his trademark, his gun, which was always ready to fire, and also the handsome features of the man's face coming into view. "Chaos."

"Chaos?" Tsuna looked up from his crouched position. Turning his head towards the voice, he stared for a moment before he recognized the man who was having a glaring contest with his father. "Re-Reborn!"

 _(Okay, this is where I start to mess up the plot from the original work. So, be prepared...?)_

"Looks like a rather tough fight." The man recognized as Reborn walked closer to Tsuna, ignoring Iemitsu's glare. He pulled out his right hand and offered it to Tsuna, who grabbed it immediately. "Are you alright?" Tsuna could feel his body being lifted by the strength of Reborn's right arm, swiftly and yet carefully.

"I'm alright." After standing up, Tsuna dusted his clothes, removing the debris and small rocks. The hitman clicked his tongue, bending down to help.

"Didn't I already tell you not to force yourself? You're still hurt." Reborn patted the dust away from Tsuna's fluffy hair, inwardly smirking at his own words.

"It's your fault, Reborn!" Tsuna slapped Reborn's hand with a glare, which actually looked very much like a pout, and not to mention a slight blush on his cheeks.

"But you like it, right?" Reborn smirked as his finger rubbed Tsuna's flushing cheek.

"Oi...Oi!" Iemitsu's sudden shout caught Tsuna and Reborn's attention.

"What?" Reborn turned to face the blond man, who was looking at him with confused look.

Now, the confused look changed into a suspicious one. "Why are the two of you acting so close? And what...what are you talking about?"

As he said that, Iemitsu turned his eyes towards Tsuna, whose cheeks were still flushing a deep red. Reborn raised his eyebrow at that. It was as if Iemitsu was asking something that everyone already knew. But then, he remembered that Iemitsu hadn't known anything, yet. _'Oh...This will be very interesting.'_ the hitman thought behind his smirking expression.

Lal raised her eyebrow as she and Colonello listened from the sidelines. "He doesn't know about it?"

Colonello shrugged his shoulder. "Um, yeah...it seems he doesn't…yet."

A smirk grew on Colonello's face while Lal's was sticking to indifference. Then, her permanent frown turned into smirk. "Well, this might be fascinating."

"Or dangerous?" Colonello added playfully. "We all know how overprotective Iemitsu is when it comes to Tsuna."

"Let's watch." Lal's smirk grew wider after she saw the one plastered on Reborn's lip. A smirk on Reborn's lips could only mean something fun would happen very soon.

Iemitsu's eyes narrowed while Tsuna sighed as they saw the dangerously sexy smirk on Reborn's lips. And Reborn's words only made the blonde haired man narrow his eyes further.

"You don't know, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Through the corner of his eyes, Iemitsu saw his only son feeling uneasy. "Does this have something to do with Tsuna?" His suspicions were answered when Tsuna flinched and stiffened.

"Well..." Reborn dragged the conversation on to make Iemitsu get more worried and impatient. "It does have something to do with Tsuna." The black haired hitman's smirk grew before adding, "...and me."

The blond father widened his eyes when he saw Reborn slung his arm over Tsuna's small shoulder. _'It can't be that...right?'_ Gulping his suspicion and nervousness down, Iemitsu asked again, hoping that it wasn't that. "What...do you mean?"

"Are you sure you really want to know, Daddy?" Reborn mocked Tsuna's father with a smirk full of confidence.

Feeling challenged, yet still confused by Reborn, who called him daddy, Iemitsu pulled out a confident expression to return the challenge Reborn threw at him. "Hmph! Of course I want to know, Son."

Tsuna began to panic at the tense auras from the two men in front of him, his father and his tutor. "Re-Reborn...are you going to tell him that?" Despite the staring contest between the father and hitman, Tsuna still received a nod from Reborn. Panic started to swirl within the brunet. "Wait! You're kidding, right? You can't tell him that! He'll never approve it!"

"Do you want to hide it from him, Tsuna? He has every right to know about _'that'_ as your father. Besides, you can't hide it forever. Sooner or later he'll know."

Tsuna was taken aback by the seriousness in Reborn's tone. Even if he couldn't see it clearly due to their height difference and the fact that Reborn was facing Iemitsu, Tsuna knew and felt that Reborn's obsidian eyes were also showing the same seriousness as his words.

"It's becoming tense." Colonello commented on the situation before him.

"Look at Iemitsu." Lal said calmly.

Colonello turned to look at the CEDEF's Boss. "Well, so far, it seems he's taking everything calmly."

"No. He's nervous and panicking."

"Huh? But he looks calm and composed." Colonello narrowed his brows. He didn't see any sign of anxiety and terror in Iemitsu.

"You don't know him. If you spent more time with him, then you would see that he's actually the exact opposite of calm."

"Really?" A firm nod from Lal was enough for Colonello to believe the woman.

Iemitsu didn't like it. He definitely did not like it. Not even one bit. Reborn was acting too close to his one and only adorable son. And then there was that blush adorning Tsuna's cheeks earlier, not to mention the conversation the two held, just now. It was unsettling. _'What are they hiding from me? And what does Tsuna not want me to know? What I will not approve of?'_

After some thinking, Iemitsu only found one conclusion from all the clues he had in hand. _'They are...dating?'_ He almost laughed at the thought. _'It can't be! Tsuna and Reborn would never fall in love! Why would Tsuna want Reborn to date him? And why would Reborn want Tsuna? But...what if...Tsuna actually LOVES Reborn? What if Reborn actually feels the same?'_ Horror struck Iemitsu's face as he started to see the chances of his son dating the world's number one hitman. They rose up and up in his mind.

 _'NOOOOOOO!'_ he screamed in his head. He couldn't let his adorable son get defiled by someone like Reborn! _'It must be Reborn's fault! He force his way toward my cute Tsuna, and Tsuna couldn't do anything about it!'_ He clutched his head with his hands, trying to dismiss the intriguing thought. But, of course, he failed.

On the other side, Tsuna and Reborn looked at the blond's face.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsuna asked in slight concern. His father's face was constantly changing. At first it was a challenging look. Then it switched to suspicious look which soon turned into panic. And the last one was horror. He looked as if he had seen hell incarnate.

Reborn, who likely knew what was running in the blond's mind, shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe..." Tsuna looked up to catch a little smirk broke the serious expression the hitman had before. "Maybe, he got a glimpse of it."

Tsuna widened his eyes. "EHHHH?"

"Hmm..." Releasing Tsuna from his hold, Reborn walked forward, heading towards the blonde, who was still in a mind war.

"Reborn!"

Tsuna's shout of the hitman's name stopped Iemitsu's train of thought. He looked up to see Reborn was only a few steps away from him and Tsuna was looking at him nervously. Feeling the hitman's stare on him, Iemitsu stared back. He took his time try and compose himself, wanting to form his words. When he felt he was calm enough, he asked, "Are you two…dating?"

"Oh! He finally caught the hints!" Colonello exclaimed loudly, though still not enough for the other three to hear him. Lal's eyes were trained on Tsuna's stiffen body and pale face before moving to Reborn's smirk. "Reborn sure is having a lot of fun here." The small blond grinned.

"He is, but only for now. Let's see if he can make Iemitsu to give Tsuna to him. Or at least, assure him that Tsuna will be safe with him." Lal said indifferently, but even though she said that, she knew what most likely to happen soon.

Reborn smirked at Iemitsu's question. "Yes. We are."

Gritting his teeth, Iemitsu brought out his fighting stance, dying will flames lighting up on his forehead. "I will never approve of it."

"I will make you." Reborn said calmly with self-assurance.

Enraged by Reborn's promise, Iemitsu charged at the hitman. At the same time, Reborn shot at the ground beside him. But, a punch of flame was already near him.

"Reborn!" Tsuna screamed his lover's name again, this time in fear, but his worry eased up when Reborn disappeared, dodging the attack.

"Don't worry about me. You know I am the number one hitman in the world." Reborn was suddenly by Tsuna's side, knocking his head with his fist lightly. "I will make him approve of our relationship." He added with a kiss on Tsuna's forehead, hoping it would calm his younger lover.

Even though it did help to calm Tsuna, the simple kiss made Iemitsu glare harder at the black haired man with anger. "Reborn." he growled in warning. "How dare you step over the boundaries? You are supposed to be Tsuna's tutor, not lover."

Reborn's jaw tightened. He knew it. Reborn knew it ever since it started, ever since he realized his feelings towards his supposed to be student. He knew that he shouldn't let his true feelings reach Tsuna, but…

"I know." he said through gritted teeth.

"Then why?" Iemitsu's eyes hardened after he heard Reborn's answer.

Reborn locked his eyes with Iemitsu's before looking at Tsuna. With his onyx eyes still pinned on Tsuna's brown ones, he answered. "I love him."

"Your feelings don't matter." Iemitsu added after making sure Reborn's eyes were on him again, bearing them into his opponent's, "Besides, Tsuna needs more than that."

Tsuna bit his lip as he listened to the words being exchanged by his father and his tutor-turned-lover as they fought.

Jumping toward Iemitsu, Reborn growled lowly. "Would you rather have a weak and immature brat as your son's lover?"

Reborn continued to throw punches as Iemitsu continued to dodge each one of them. Iemitsu took Reborn's words into his mind. Reborn was right. Even though he knew and believed that his son's guardians were reliable, they still had a lot of weakness. They were strong, but some not strong enough to protect Tsuna. For some, even though they were strong enough, they are not mature enough to keep Tsuna from going astray.

He felt doubt. Listing the people around Tsuna, Iemitsu could only choose the Arcobaleno. They were strong and mature enough for Tsuna. And out of all of them, the one who knew Tsuna the most was the hitman. Reborn was the closest to Tsuna.

"Can I trust Tsuna with you?"

"You already trusted Tsuna to me the moment you and Nono asked me to become Tsuna's tutor."

"Are you prepared for everything?" Iemitsu asked. His concentration wavered, and he felt a bit troubled by Reborn's continuing attacks.

"The moment I realized my feelings, I made myself prepared for everything. I would let Tsuna go, if he didn't choose me. And I would never let him go, if he chose me. Those were my thoughts back then." Reborn answered with a small smirk. He soon added with gentle and loving smile. "And I feel really happy that he chose me. I won't let him go away from my arms." The happiness in Reborn's voice was not concealed at all.

In a swift movement, Iemitsu's hands caught Reborn's wrists, sealing his movement. For the millionth time, Iemitsu stared at Reborn's eyes. "Then what about this Arcobaleno curse?"

Reborn stared back at Iemitsu with barely masked confidence. "For Tsuna and myself, I'll win it."

With a calculating gaze, Iemitsu sighed a little, tightening his grip. Then, he whispered lowly, "You'll have to win it then."

A smirk was back on Reborn's face. "Of course."

Dislocating his shoulder, Reborn head butted Iemitsu right in the face. The blond was about to snort at Reborn's attempt to free his wrists from his tight grip until he saw something was about to strike from the ground.

"Chaos."

Knowing what it was, Iemitsu pulled away from Reborn.

"Shot!"

Iemitsu was barely fast enough to dodge the upcoming bullets.

"He's targeting the carotid artery."

"That's true assassin style, kora!"

"Does he want to kill Iemitsu?" As Lal thought so, with well-aimed kick from Reborn, Iemitsu was thrown backward, hitting the hard cliff behind him. "At this rate, Iemitsu's gonna..." she trailed off as she tried to help Iemitsu. After all, this was team battle, she should help. But she was stopped by Colonello.

"Wait!"

Reborn put his shoulder joints in order. His expression was shadowed by his fedora. He said to Tsuna "It's your turn" and walked away from the battle ground.

"Eh? Re-Reborn!" Tsuna wanted to question Reborn, especially about the shoulder, but got cut off by Iemitsu's laugh.

"HAHAHA! Man, that was a close one."

Tsuna looked at his father, shocked.

"Fighting for your life is really thrilling. Field work is definitely more interesting than desk work."

Tsuna couldn't say anything. He was too shocked by everything. It happened so fast.

"Well, Tsuna?" Iemitsu stood up and dusted off his suit.

From the side, Reborn stared at Tsuna. "Go."

Tsuna just stared wide eyed at the hitman. "EEEEEHHHH?"

Reborn raised his eyebrow at Tsuna, "We're still in the middle of the representative battles, aren't we?"

The brunet, who felt a bit off after the battle between his Father and lover, glanced at Iemitsu, "Yeah, but..." He paused before taking out his dying will pill, "…O-Okay..."

"Tsuna..." Iemitsu's voice rang around them with deep seriousness in the tone, making Tsuna look up at his father with a flinch.

"...Y-Yes...?" Tsuna stuttered, but he kept his gaze on Iemitsu steady.

Meeting Tsuna's steady and confident gaze, Iemitsu kept the silence between them. He glanced sideways at Reborn, who was observing the two like a hawk, noticing the soft gaze he threw at his only son. Sighing, Iemitsu let out a small smile that cracked his seriousness.

"Are you sure about Reborn?" His deep voice was still laced with insecurity and caution.

Tsuna, who most likely did not expect the question, could only stare with wide eyes before nodding almost frantically. "Yes."

"You love Reborn?" Iemitsu's question was short and to the point, not wasting any of their time. But it seemed that Tsuna was too shy to answer it, the light blush on his serious dying will face making it clear. Taking a short peek at Reborn's smirk, Tsuna smiled and looked at his father with more confidence.

"Yes. I love Reborn." Fighting off the embarrassment of acknowledging his feelings in front of Reborn and his father, Tsuna kept looking right at Iemitsu's eyes, relaying his thoughts about himself and Reborn.

Following the silent wrapping around them, a chuckle from Iemitsu was heard by the couple's ears. Tsuna smiled widely and he looked at Reborn, who covered his face with the shadow of his fedora, knowing the young brunet could easily detect the smile under it.

"Fine then. Reborn, take care of Tsuna. I leave him in your care." Iemitsu put his hands inside the pockets of his pants, looking at the two hug each other in a sweet embrace. Nana would love hear the news, and maybe his sweet wife could put some pressure on Reborn about marrying their adorable son.

"Putting this aside." Iemitsu went back to his fighting stance, a look of determination back on his face. "Let's finish this battle."

Tsuna, who was still surrounded by Reborn's light embrace, nodded and pulled away from his lover. Reborn walked back to his previous spot on the sidelines, watching the two face each other. In the back of his mind, he had prepared himself for asking Iemitsu for Tsuna's hand for marriage.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battle. A relieved sigh escaped from Colonello's lips. "Say.. I think we can expect a marriage proposal from certain hitman. I never expect him to be the first one to have the wedding between us Arcobaleno, kora!" He said with a bright grin which was soon replied by Lal. "I thought he will never get married. He was so cold and aloof." Slinging an arm around Lal's shoulders, Colonello responded softly, "I'm glad that Tsuna is here to save the day."

The two watched calmly as Tsuna took his battle with his father seriously and calmly in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. Putting his hands on his hips, the blonde Rain Guardian took a step forward. "Let's go there! We have someone we have to congratulate, Kora!" He grinned wider as he pointed his thumb at the calm black haired Sun Arcobaleno.

.

.

.

~~End~~

This might not the best fiction out here but, I do hope you like this little one shot parody from me~~ ^^

See you all in my other works!


End file.
